


Sun and Stars

by st_aurafina



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dating, F/F, Flirting, ballgowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: Kara doesn't want to embarrass anyone on the red carpet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monanotlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/gifts).



Kara shifted nervously on the leather seat of the limousine. "I've never been to a charity ball before – not a big one like this, anyway. Or, um, anything that had a red carpet. Oh, except, we had one at prom, but I think they hired that from a party place." She fought the urge to chew on a fingernail. Alex had been firm about that, especially about what would happen if she brought shame to the Danvers family via manicam. 

Lena took a sip from her glass of sparkling water and watched from the other side of the limo with that fond and fascinated expression, the one that Kara was still trying to decipher. Sometimes it meant "You're a dork and an alien dork and I want to know everything about you, so let's talk until three AM." Sometimes it meant "You're a dork and an alien dork and I want to tear all your clothes off right now." There had been some pretty adventurous dates – adventurous for Kara, anyway. Who the heck knew what passed for adventurous in the Luthor family?

"You'll be fine," Lena said, eventually. "I'll tell you the great secret of surviving the red carpet approach to an event." 

"Oh, there's a secret?" Kara was relieved. She didn't like her chances of relying on natural poise or self-collection or all of that kind of stuff. 

Lena smiled, a curved, pleased smile that Kara instinctively wanted to press her own mouth to, just for a moment. "Yes, it's all very simple. You just step out there, look down on people, tell yourself that this has all been arranged for your particular pleasure, and strut right through the whole thing as if you own it all." She sat up a little straighter, nudged a smooth curl into position, and with that simple gesture, was suddenly more put-together and composed than Kara had ever been in her life. 

Kara felt her shoulders slump. "I don't think I can do that." The sequined straps of her evening gown began to slip awkwardly off her shoulders, and she shrugged them back up with a wriggle. 

Lena made a noise in the back of her throat, a breathy growl. "Not like that," she said, a little hoarse. 

"Not like what?" said Kara, confused. 

"Arch your back," said Lena. "Let them slide down a little bit more. Don't act like you're embarrassed – tell yourself you're letting people see that part of you because you want them to." She tipped up Kara's chin before Kara looked down at her own shoulders. "And don't look down. Look up. You're the powerful one here, you don't need to check on anything about yourself." She ran a finger up Kara's arm, over goosebumps and pale skin, over silk and sequins, all the way to Kara's throat. 

Kara swallowed, felt Lena's finger rest there gently, and took an unsteady breath. The limousine pulled to a stop, and flash bulbs began to pulse, a steady pop-pop-pop above the roar of the crowd. 

"Now," said Lena, as a valet hurried for the door. Remember this: you're beautiful and your dress is a work of art. And I'm going to walk you in there like we're both goddesses, and people are going to be talking about it for days." 

"Okay," said Kara, hypnotised. She felt effervescent and luminous, like the times she'd flown much, much closer to the sun than she should have and absorbed too much solar energy. Lena wanted to be with her. Lena was beautiful and smelled really amazing and she made Kara feel like she could take anything on. 

Lena turned towards the door. "Wonderful. I'm really looking forward to my mother reading about me and my new gal pal over breakfast tomorrow." When the door opened, she led Kara out onto the carpet with two easy steps, and they were away.


End file.
